Things Change
by JustMe133
Summary: Erica has feelings for Sarah. It takes an unlikely couple, in her opinion, to make her act on it. For Cuttiegirll57, one of my most dedicated readers. Erica/Sarah, don't like, don't read. Rated T for safety


**Things Change**

**For Cuttiegirll57, one of my most dedicated readers :)**

**Hope it turns out good. Could not think of a good title/summary, sorry.**

**Pairing: Sarah/Erica (that's different huh?) with a splash of Benny/Ethan, and in no way do I own MBAV.**

**Enjoy.**

…

Erica frowned as she looked at the mirror in her locker. She wished she could see her reflection.

She knew she was hot, sexy and good-looking.

But there was one person that told her she was beautiful before she got changed.

And that was her amazing best friend Sarah.

Of course, they weren't as close as they used to be. In Erica's opinion, Sarah spent too much of her time with those "geeks" (known to us as Ethan and Benny) and not enough time with her.

She blew her bangs out of her face as she shut her locker and looked around, a frown finding its way to her face. There was Sarah, busy talking and smiling and laughing with Ethan and Benny, when she should be spending time with her.

She knew she was too good looking to stay with one gender. So, she decided she was bi.

She always had guys and girls hit on her. She didn't tell Sarah about all the girlfriends she's had. She didn't know how she would take it, so she kept it to herself.

She also didn't tell Sarah that she thought she was gorgeous as hell and wondered if they would make a good couple.

No, that thought definitely didn't get spoken. She looked away from Sarah for a second as someone called her name. Waving at them quickly, she turned back and looked at the group.

Something was different, but she couldn't tell what. She stared for a minute, letting her eyes roam over the group.

Sarah stood there, hair wild around her face as she smiled at something Ethan said.

Ethan was smiling back at her, and Erica thought it was stupid how he had a crush on Sarah when Sarah couldn't age. Her eyes roamed and stopped as she realized one of Ethan's hands seemed to be holding something, but she couldn't see what.

She let her eyes move to the tall goofball that always hit on her. Her face automatically grimaced as he laughed happily about something. As her eyes moved she stilled, realizing that one of his hands seemed to be busy as well.

Stepping a tad bit closer, her eyes felt like they would pop out of her head.

Ethan and the big goof ball were holding hands.

"OH. MY. GOD," she practically screamed as she saw them. The three teens turned to look at her. She shook her head and took off, not looking back.

…

Sarah POV:

I was congratulating Ethan and Benny on their new found relationship when I heard Erica freak out. She took off before I could go to her and make sure she was okay.

"Didn't really expect her to react like that," Ethan was saying, causing me to look at them.

"She's just jealous because we began dating before her and Sarah could get together," Benny said, shrugging.

"Excuse me?" I asked, staring at the two boys, who exchanged a look between them. Benny nudged Ethan and he nodded.

"Erica, likes, you," he said slowly, as if talking to a child. I glared at him and shook my head.

"Heh, no she doesn't. She's not bi…" my voice trailed off though. How did I know for sure she wasn't?

"Yeah okay," Benny said sarcastically, making me glare at him.

"Okay, just because you two are dating doesn't mean I won't kick your ass, because I will," I said, and I meant every word. He looked nervous for a second before smiling that stupid smile of his.

"Why don't you go find her?" he suggested, waving his hand in the general direction she ran. I just began walking, not looking back at them, their words in my mind though.

_Erica, likes, you._

…

I found Erica sitting outside the principal's office, a travel mug in her hands as she stared off into space.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting next to her. She turns her blank eyes to me and back to staring at nothing.

"Fine. Just… I was caught off guard with them … _dating_," she said, venom dripping from her voice as she said that word.

"Why does it bother you?"

"Just… I didn't expect it."

"Yeah, I didn't either. But I'm happy for them. I mean, it's good for them I think. They've both had so much trouble with girls. Unlike us. We could get any guy we wanted, but what good would it do? We will always be 17. The guys would eventually get older."

"Yeah… maybe…" Erica said, glancing at me then away again.

"Maybe what?"

…

Erica POV:

I stared at Sarah to see her staring at me, waiting for a response.

"Maybe… you should look for someone like yourself," I finally said, turning my face away from her again. Ever since getting changed I've never felt nervous about myself or anything.

Sarah changes all of that.

"Yeah, but all the guy vampires are either huge assholes or Rory," she said with a slight grimace, causing me to actually laugh before turning solemn again.

"Well, did you ever think about maybe finding a … girlvampirefriend?" I rushed out, closing my eyes, waiting for the no that would come.

"Wow, they were right," she said, wonder in her voice, which caused me to turn to her.

"What?"

"Ethan and Benny. They told me you liked me."

"Oh… Um... do you have a response to what I just asked-slash-said?"

"Well… I've never given thought to being with a girl, but you are my best friend. Maybe we would make a good couple," she said thoughtfully, sending me a smile. I smile back and hold out my hand, which she slowly takes.

We make our way to the guys to see Rory talking with them. As three pairs of eyes turn towards them, an agitated Rory can be heard.

"Seriously? I'm the only one without someone now! No fair!"

…

**Well Cuttiegirll57, I hope you liked it. Not sure how I feel about it, but hey, what can you do right?**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
